


Apprentice

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, F/M, Indecision, Mages, dalamar/jenna, dragonlance - Freeform, love them so much, shalafi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna, daughter of Justarius, has just passed her Test and is the proud wearer of the robes of red. Now, the wizardess must contemplate the difficult decision of who to apprentice herself to. And seeing as she has received offers from all three leaders of the Conclave, it will prove to be a challenging choice. Although, Lord Dalamar seems like an exceptionally promising option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Dalamar and Jenna story -- I have an obsession.  
> Please enjoy!

Jenna felt as if she were living in a dream.

She had done it -- she had passed the Test, making her a true mage. As she had expected, Lunitari had claimed her. The young woman would be wearing robes of red for the rest of her life.

The congratulations were endless. Her father and now fellow mages all made sure to congratulate her on officially joining their ranks. Very few were surprised for Jenna had always had such a prolific aptitude for magic.

Jenna herself couldn't stop a brilliant smile from forming all day.

The red robe wizardess had been touched to see tears in Justarius' eyes when he saw her after the Test -- her father not one for showing such emotions readily. He was proud of his daughter and secretly relieved that she was a red robe, like him.

She had been pleasantly surprised to see her old friend from her childhood days at Wayreth there as well: Cirres. He said that her father had invited him to be there, knowing that Jenna would be excited to see her old comrade. (Everyone neglected to mention that Cirres was also there in case the Test proved fatal to her to give his final respects)

Jenna had expected the polite compliments from the red robes living at Wayreth and had been unsurprised by the fair number of white robes who offered their congrats as well.

What the new sorceress had not expected was the sincere compliment she received from the most unlikely of persons: Dalamar the Dark. As Head of the Order of the Black Robes, he had no reason to converse with her -- except to possibly pay respects to the daughter of his colleague Justarius, but the two did not get along very well so he would have no purpose to do so.

Jenna had exited her father's apartments to take a quick stroll through the stunning gardens that Wayreth boasted to clear her head and to come to terms on her own with her new station in life.

She had just past a particularly vibrant array of flowers when a voice calling her name stopped her in her tracks.

"Mistress Jenna?" A smooth voice called out to her.

The red robe slowly turned around to see who was speaking and was shocked to find herself standing before a black robed mage -- she hadn't even heard him approach.

"Lord Dalamar!" She exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise. Jenna quickly bowed formally to the high-ranking mage, fighting down a blush at her social blunder of shouting his name and then momentarily forgetting to bow.

The dark elf did not look the least bit offended he instead look decidedly amused.

"I was hoping to find you today, young one." Dalamar said lightly, acting as if it were not at all strange for the most powerful black robed wizard in all of Krynn to be conversing with the newest initiate in the ranks of Lunitari. Ever observant, the dark elf noticed the way Jenna bristled almost imperceptibly at the moniker "young one".

"Is that so, my lord? I must admit to being curious as to why." Jenna spoke, careful to keep her tone as even as possible. Jenna's heart was racing, a result of standing so close to the dark mage. The legends of his power and danger preceded him. Plus, she would be lying if she said that she didn't find him attractive, she imagined that a fair amount of people on Krynn would agree with her wholeheartedly.

Dalamar smirked at her attempts to seem unaffected by his presence. "First, to offer my congratulations to you for passing the Test. Lunitari is truly blessed to count you among her own."

Jenna was unsure how to react to the dark elf's praise. She lowered her eyes, afraid that if she continuing looking at him he would observe the conflicting emotions floating through them.

"Thank you," She responded, settling for a safe response.

Dalamar placed one of his hands under her chin, raising it gently so that she was looking up at him again.

Jenna sucked in a breath as he pulled his hand away. She could still feel where it had been, burning into her skin.

"Secondly," He paused, staring penetratingly into her eyes in such a way that made her feel as if she were being studied, her mind being probed. The corner of his lip quirked up slightly as if he were pleased with what he had observed. "I have a proposition for you to consider."

"My lord?" She asked, growing bemused. Jenna was vaguely concerned at what a proposition from a black robed mage would consist of.

"I see great potential and talent within you, Jenna. And I know that I am not the only to notice it. If you have not already, I know that you will soon be receiving multiple offers from mages who wish to take you as their apprentice."

A suspicion started forming in the back of Jenna's mind as she tried to follow the dark elf's thought process.

"Lord Dunbar has approached me," She admitted. "As well as my father. I told both of them that I would think on it, but that I didn't want to make any rash choices."

"A sound decision, my dear." Dalamar stated, causing a slight smile to form on Jenna's beautiful features at the term of endearment. "I think I will be able to grant you some clarity on the matter."

"Oh?" Jenna daringly raised one elegantly shaped eyebrow at his words.

"I would like to give you the opportunity to be an apprentice at the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas."

"With you, Lord Dalamar, as my Master?" She questioned, unknowingly taking a step closer to the wizard.

"Yes, although I prefer _Shalafi_." Dalamar responded, in an almost teasing tone.

" _Shalafi_ ," Jenna tested out the elvish word, liking the way it rolled effortlessly off her tongue.

"You have given me much to consider, my lord. I thank you for the kind offer." She said, smiling pleasantly. She was fascinated at the way she was beginning to feel almost at ease in his previously overbearing presence.

"I eagerly await your answer, Mistress Jenna." He said charmingly as he took Jenna's hand in his own and kissed it lightly, a true courtly gesture.

And with that, the dark mage was gone -- leaving a bewildered Jenna behind. She had hoped that a walk through the the gardens would clear her mind not meddle it further as it had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days found Jenna thinking deeply on all of the options presented to her. She was honored and delighted to have offers to apprentice herself to all three leaders of the conclave:

Firstly, there was Lord Dunbar, Head of the Order of the White Robes. He was a kind man who Jenna had always respected for his tact and pleasant disposition. She had never gotten the opportunity to get to know him well.

Next, her father Lord Justarius, the leader of her own order. He would be a logical choice, being the most powerful red robed wizard on Krynn. But, Jenna secretly loathed the thought of having to stay at Wayreth and be her father's apprentice. She yearned to leave the confines of his Tower and control as any protected daughter would.

Lastly, Lord Dalamar the Dark, Head of the Order of the Black Robes and the most probable successor for leadership of the Conclave once her father retires. Dalamar was the enigmatic Master of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas. His power and intelligence was legendary as well as his status as a dark elf.

Jenna mused over the thought of apprenticing herself to either of these three illustrious wizards.

There were other options available to her as well, including attempting to just teach herself or apprenticing herself to any number of other capable mages across Krynn. Although, Jenna's unrelenting desire to become as powerful as possible stopped her from these courses of action for she concluded that only the Head of an Order could teach her what she wanted to learn.

She was becoming frustrated with having to dodge Justarius' relentless questioning daily on if she had decided and who she was still considering.

Jenna knew that he hoped it would be him but she had effectively decided against taking her father as her Master.

That left Dunbar or Dalamar. Both powerful. One known for his kindness the other his ruthlessness. One frank the other mysterious. One a close friend of her father the other a necessary albeit disliked ally.

Jenna refused to focus on the way she could still feel the imprint of the dark elf's kiss upon her hand or the excitement she had felt from his stare.

She instead concentrated on her biggest considerations -- how much could she learn from either teacher? And who could she truly give her fealty too?

Dunbar wasn't the leader of the white robes for no reason, he did posses a vast knowledge of his arts. He was also incredibly thoughtful and compassionate. Two things that should have made Jenna want him as her Master but part of her couldn't help but think that it made him seem almost boring. If she went with Dunbar, she could count on him to always make the right and safe choice as well as teach her many things.

Dalamar achieved his power of the dark magics reputedly through nefarious ways -- he had a matchless mastery over the power granted from Nuitari. He was intelligent, something that appealed to the knowledge-hungry Jenna. But, the dark elf was also known for both his aloof and imperious nature. Most that people knew about the wizard was just rumor and legends passed along. Jenna wished to learn who Dalamar the Dark genuinely was and if he was as cruelly cunning as some stories proclaimed. Plus, she had a great desire to learn from one as brilliant he.

Both were excellent choices. Both would grant her untold knowledge of magic. But only one could be her Master or _Shalafi_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenna took deep, calming breaths -- trying to strengthen her resolve as she walked through Wayreth.

She had made her decision and was now making her way to the chambers of the mage to whom she hoped to become the apprentice of. She knew that he would still be at Wayreth, having had to complete some work for the Conclave during his stay.

The red robe finally arrived at his door. Before she could change her mind, she knocked firmly on it.

The door opened slowly, revealing a black robed mage.

"Ah Mistress Jenna, to what do I owe this rare pleasure?" He questioned, with only a slight mocking edge.

"My Lord Dalamar," Jenna said solemnly as she respectfully bowed. "I was hoping that I could speak with you for a moment, if you are not too occupied with Conclave duties?" She asked innocently however a teasing sparkle twinkled in her eyes. She had heard of the dark elf's distaste for some of the more menial duties required of him.

He let out a low chuckle causing Jenna to smile in relief. She was a little concerned that her taunting question would be considered too insubordinate.

Dalamar opened the door wider to let her in.

Jenna entered gracefully, sweeping past the black robe.

She heard the door close behind her with a resounding click, echoing through the large room.

"My Lord," Jenna began, deciding to get right to the point. She looked at Dalamar -- taking into account his raised eyebrow and expectant expression. "If your offer is still good, I would be honored if you would take me as your apprentice."

The ghost of a smile appeared on the dark elf's face. "The honor would be mine," He said politely although Jenna could swear that his eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

Jenna bowed for the second time that day to the black robed mage. " _Shalafi_ ," She said with a small sly smile.

"Tell me, my apprentice, does your father know of your decision?" Dalamar questioned curiously.

"He does not, not yet at least." Jenna responded wryly.

The dark elf mused on this for a moment. "I leave for Palanthas in the morning. I expect to see you there in one months time. Is this acceptable?" Dalamar asked, although Jenna knew it wasn't truly a question.

"Yes, Shalafi." She obligingly answered.

One month to convince her stubborn father to let her leave.  
One month to say her farewells.  
One month before she would leave her home in Wayreth for her unknown future in Palanthas.  
One month until the next phase of her life began.

Jenna smiled, for she knew that she was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought.
> 
> If there is interest in this little story, then I shall continue it. I have a rough plan to write about a few instances from Jenna's time as Dalamar's apprentice. But, if no one wishes to read them then I guess I shall just keep them to myself.
> 
> Have a wonderful day and may Lunitari smile upon you :)


End file.
